


Promised

by marauders



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Kyuhyun are the best of friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

> because jusrecht's tweet gives me idea and changkyu will be always my weakness.

Changmin puts his slender legs into the arm-rest of the couch. He is in the airport lounge right now, waiting for his flight to Seoul. His best friend’s noona wedding is today and he needs to attend it although he said he won’t the other day to the said friend.

Yesteday

Text from Kyuhyun : Promise me you won’t come, Chwang. It is really not necessary. Noona will understand.

Text from Changmin : But it is a big day for her and for you…

Text from Kyuhyun : It’s really okay. I will be fine. Siwon hyung will be there to accompany me. Promise me, I don’t want to see you sick!

Text from Changmin : Are you sure?

Text from Kyuhyun : Yes!! We can celebrate together later, the 4 of us. You, me, Ahra noona and my brother in law.

Text from Changmin : /snickers emoji Not Siwon hyung?

Text from Kyuhyun : Not even Siwonnie hyung. Just us.

Text from Changmin : Okay, then. But are you gonna be really okay?

Text from Kyuhyun : Yes I will be fine :)

Text from Changmin : Okay then. Now, go to sleep, you’ll be wake up early tomorrow.

Text from Kyuhyun : Okay. Good night, Changminnie..

Two hours later from his text messages from Kyuhyun, he got a frantic phone call from one concerned boyfriend. “Changmin-ssi, please you need to come here…Kyu is very sad that you could not come. I know he said he is okay and asked you not to come but he is really sad. He is now in the bathroom, crying don’t ask me why I know this…but he really needs his best friend. I try to cheer him up by buying him his favorite foods but he doesn’t want to eat it. And he is…”

Changmin decided to stop the rambling from Choi Siwon because he was half-awake and he didn’t want to hear more of what Siwon already did to Kyuhyun, “Siwon-hyung….I already buy a plane ticket to go back to Seoul.”

“…and Kyuhyun was even saying no when I asked him if he needs a cuddle…wait what?”

Changmin clears his throat and try again, “I will attend the wedding, don’t worry. I already bought the ticket. I was saying no earlier just so he didn’t text me every half-an-hour to say to me not to come.”

Silent from that side of receiver, “Hello..” Changmin checked.

A choke from Siwon, “Thank you Changmin. You are the best of the best. I want to give you a hug from here.” He sounded like he almost burst into tears. Changmin shook his head in disbelief,  a manly man Choi Siwon turned into a wreck just because Cho Kyuhyun was sad. Such a pair of idiot couple.

“Now, please let me sleep for a bit more, hyung. I need to be in the airport in a couple of hours,” said Changmin try to end the phone call.

“Okay, okay. And thank you again, Changmin.”

After that phone call, Changmin could not really fell asleep again. The thought of sad Kyuhyun made him anxious somehow. He needs to meet his friend as soon as possible. He never wanted to see a sad Kyuhyun if he can be the judge of how life’s fair.

Changmin decided to wake up fully and took a shower. He would go to airport now instead of a bit later. And if he could an earlier flight than what he already bought, he’d buy that one.

And that is how he ends up on the airport lounge alone, tired as hell but with a smile on his face.

Text from Changmin to Kyuhyun : See you soon!

Not a second,

Text from Kyuhyun : What?

Text from Kyuhyun : You really are gonna be here?

Text from Kyuhyun : Really Chwang?

Text from Kyuhyun : But you will be tired.

Text from Kyuhyun : But you are really gonna be here with me?

Changmin laughs at himself at his best friend’s cute texts. The worries and the happiness can be clearly expressed from Kyuhyun’s text.

Text from Changmin to Kyuhyun : We promised that we will be there for each other, always.

Text from Kyuhyun: :):):)

Text from Changmin to Kyuhyun : My love <3

 


End file.
